It's Not Stalking
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Sometimes I like to watch him talk endlessly. Other times I will take slow glances at him when he's not looking.  Most the time though, I stare down at him while he sleeps. Rob/KF


Sometimes I like to watch him talk endlessly. Other times I will take slow glances at him when he's not looking. Most the time though, I stare down at him while he sleeps. I'm not a stalker- at least I wouldn't consider myself that. I rather call it admiring somebody out of my reach. Kid Flash was way out of my reach. He'd never like me the way I like him unless I magically turn into a female. To be honest, I rather not have to deal with my body getting a 'gift' every month nor do I want to deal with having to give child birth (not saying I want kids, but it's one of the many things I would hate if I was a girl).

No, I'm happy the way I am. Well, actually, I'm not happy because I can't have KF, but you know what I mean. I want to be a boy and I don't care that liking Kid Flash makes me gay. I'll shout it to the world- I'll even tell Batman. It doesn't matter, however. I could tell anyone about my feelings for Kid Flash. I could tell everyone but him. I may be the Boy Wonder, but even I have fears. Losing my best friend is one of them.

So instead of cuddling with my desire in his bed, I instead watch his chest rise up and down as he sleeps. His face looks at peace and I think how I wish I could put that look on his face. I already can make him laugh and smile, but I never will get the chance to make him feel so much more emotions. Maybe Artemis or Megan or somebody else he goes crazy eyes over will make him feel those feelings.

I hate when he flirts with girls. Sometimes I think he does it to piss me off, but how could he? I love Kid Flash, but he isn't the brightest crayon in the overly prized crayon box. He couldn't possibly know I liked him. If he did, I'm pretty sure he would have freaked out already. Kid Flash is a relaxed guy, but figuring out his best friend watches him as he sleeps might just make him really freaked out.

I can't help but follow him. I do it during missions to make sure he'll be okay. I watch after him when he is shoving food down his mouth to make sure he won't choke to death. I follow him everywhere because it's as though I'm programmed to. I've been doing it for so long that if I didn't do it, it would be not so aster for me. I like being by his side. I never want to be far from him.

No, I am not a creeper. I'm a boy who is confused about what love is. Could this be love? Maybe, I don't know. I am only thirteen, but I know for sure that I at least like Kid Flash. That is all I need to be doing what I am doing right now, which is inching my hand to his face.

I never dared touch Kid Flash before unless we were highfiving or something like that. Tonight I'm going to change that though. I slowly moved his ginger bangs out of his eyes. My finger tips felt the warmth of the skin of his forehead. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but that I wouldn't do. Kid Flash's nose scrunched up.

Before I knew it, Kid Flash (who was still sleeping), moved his arms out and pulled me into his chest. My face matched the color of Megan's hair. I didn't move a muscle, not wanting Kid Flash to wake up discovering I snuck into his room. I wouldn't know any excuse to make up as to why I was in there at such a late time at night.

Kid Flash let out a low moan, making me wonder what the hell was going on in his mind. His hold on me became tighter as I attempted to keep breathing. I may become the first victim to death by blushing. This was not going as I planned. My plan was simple. Go watch Kid Flash sleep then leave. It seemed easy enough, but of course this had to happen.

"Mmmm…Robin…" Kid Flash mumbled in his sleep.

Not good, he knows I'm here. Do not panic, keep everything Batman has taught you in mind.

"Robin, don't….go…"

Wait, what?

"…Stay, Robin….stay with me…" Kid Flash went on.

Was he dreaming? His eyes were still closed, so I'll take that as a yes. He was dreaming about me? My heart started to race.

"..Stay with me…and make me some …pie…" Kid said.

"Are you Serious? Make you pie? You have dreams of me making you food? I should have guessed…" I let out in disappointment. Before I realized he said that out loud, it was too late. Kid Flash's eyes opened.

"..Robin?" Kid Flash said in a confused voice. He let go of me to rub his eyes.

"Uh…hi, dude," I greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…Well…" I tried to think of an excuse, but failed miserably.

"Are you on top of me?" Kid Flash asked in a manner that shockingly wasn't disgust.

"Well, about that…" I tried not to answer his question.

Kid Flash didn't respond. Instead, I felt myself being moved. Kid Flash was now on top of me, fully awake now with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to sleep with me?" Kid Flash asked.

"Do you know how perverted that just sounded?" I tried to change the topic.

"Haha Robin, you're hilarious. You know what I mean. You are always welcome here," Kid Flash told me which gave me a small hope. Who was a kidding; Kid Flash was just being a good friend. Although, I don't think friends usually lean over each other like this.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know what Kid Flash was thinking.

"Why you ask? You're so cute when you are clueless," Kid Flash smiled as I gave him a deadbeat look.

"I rather you lay in bed with me than just watch me, you know," Kid Flash continued.

"You would?" I asked, not believing. He was probably trying to make me feel not like a complete idiot.

"Robin, look at the situation we are in. You are lying underneath me while my face is centimeters away from yours," Kid Flash filled me in. I was so lost in my thoughts I haven't even noticed.

"I have my own little stalker," Kid Flash said in a satisfied voice.

"It's not stalking! It's love…" I said under my breath. Finally understanding all my confusion. I know I'm still young, but who is to say age tells you when to love? I was afraid Kid Flash would hate me, but what I said seemed to catch Kid Flash's attention because he moved so that he was lying besides me and not on top of me. He put his arms around me, cradling me. I didn't move, trying to capture the moment.

"I never thought an idiot like me would have someone like you wanting me. If I knew you liked me, I would have done this sooner," Kid Flash said as he left a chaste kiss on my lips. I slowly but surely wrapped my arms around him as he did with me.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I love you, too. I just don't stalk you," Kid Flash said as I looked up with a glare.

"It's not stalking!" I tried to defend myself.

"Hey, it's okay. I think it's adorable,"

"Asshole," I grumbled as Kid Flash simply held me tighter.


End file.
